


Waking Up in Vegas

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [19]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Melissa and Faye go to Las Vegas.





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Vacations and Holidays' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6 and for the prompt 'Marriage' at [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 12 (using for my free space).

Like most of their wild plans, it had been Faye’s idea. On the last day of their senior year, she told Melissa they should ditch Chance Harbor for a few weeks and go on a roadtrip across the country. Melissa, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her best friend before they went their separate ways in the fall, agreed without a moment’s hesitation.

They headed down the coast, making their way through Oregon and California. Then they decided their trip wouldn’t be complete without a stop in Las Vegas.

Using magic to whip up a few realistic-looking fake IDs, they headed to a casino on the strip. “What’s the harm?” Faye asked when they used their powers to win big on a few of the games. After the casino threw them out, they took their winnings and went to a nearby bar to celebrate.

The next morning, Melissa woke up with a terrible headache. She glanced around the room she was in. It was decorated in gaudy shades of pink and red, with hearts everywhere. Rolling over in bed, she saw Faye was laying next to her. Both of them were naked.

“Faye, wake up” said Melissa, shaking the other woman awake.

Faye opened one eye and stared at Melissa. “What are you doing in my bed?” she muttered. Then her brain woke up. “Shit” she said, sitting up in the heart-shaped bed. “Where are we?”

Melissa glanced around. “Looks like the honeymoon suite” she said. Slowly, memories of the night before began to come back to her. Specifically memories of being in a tacky Elvis-themed wedding chapel.

Faye must have started to remember the night before as well, because she said “Did we get married last night?”

Something clicked in Melissa’s brain. “Oh crap” she said. “My dad is going to kill me.” Not just because she’d run off to Las Vegas and done something illegal. But because she’d gotten married without him being there.

Faye shrugged casually. “Nobody has to know” she said. “We can just have it annulled before we leave town.”

Melissa nodded her head slowly. “I certainly didn’t plan for my first marriage to last only 12 hours” she said.

Faye raised her eyebrows. “Do you not want an annulment?” she asked.

Melissa felt her face turn red with embarrassment. She’d never confessed to Faye the extent of her feelings for the other witch. “Whatever you want is okay” she said, struggling to look Faye in the eye.

Faye shrugged again. “I can think of worse people to be married to than my best friend” she said.

Melissa looked up in surprise. “You mean, you don’t want an annulment?” she asked.

Faye shook her head. “Hey, we got married” she said. “We might as well use this to get some presents out of the deal. Otherwise what was the point?”

Melissa laughed at that. “Besides, it's not like our parents have room to talk” she pointed out. Both the Glasers and the Chamberlains had been married as teenagers.

“Let’s celebrate tonight by heading out to the fanciest restaurant on the strip” suggested Faye.

“It's a date” said Melissa. Her stomach did flip flops at the idea of having a date with her best friend. Her best friend who was now her wife.


End file.
